far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Triangulum Technology
Back to House Triangulum. Equipment Habitat One Interface (HOI) All Habitat One Citizens are granted an HOI (Habitat One Interface) a wrist-mounted or implanted device that allows to control and communicate with some of the stations’ technological commodities. There are no staircases or elevators in public areas of the station. There are walls of inverted gravity which you can walk effortlessly, and elevators are replaced by a combination of grav and phasing technology, rings that can carry you upwards to your destination. Phasing technology is also used when accessing secret research facilities on the station - some of the laboratories will have no discernable entry points and require the use of HOI in specific locations for the phasing walls to allow access. All sections of the station are connected with intertwining cylindrical shafts where gravity is set to 1g on all of the walls. These are used to walk from place to a place irrespectful to the relative direction of the tunnel. The central part of these shafts is reserved for CEBs (Conveyance Express Bubbles). You can be picked up by a gravity bubble, surrounded by a spherical forcefield and promptly carried to your destination selected on your HOI. Surfaces on Habitat One are coated with a nano-crystal based photocatalytic solution. This solution is energized by ultraviolet light, triggering chemical reactions which break down organic matter into carbon dioxide and water. This allows the station to be self-cleaning, with surfaces kept pristine and free from dirt and grime. Furthermore, capacitive sensors in the flooring are able to detect any large spillages or instances of litter and dispatch automated cleaning robots. These sensors serve the additional purpose of monitoring the movement of residents about the station to enable maximum efficiency in planning decisions, and the detection of falls which may cause injury so that medical staff may be dispatched. Augmented Reality The Habitat One Interface will display interactive help, navigation and translation information in real time and can even present you with an animated avatar to guide you through the station. Eyelid Screens A little-known fact - The Trilliant Ring Eyelid projection screens were in common use on Habitat One 20 years before mass production begun on Trillia. Food Printers The mainstay technology of Habitat One are publically available Food Printers. Purchasing a pre-made protein amalgamate, when inserted into the Food Printer, will be restructured to consumable form indistinguishable from a handmade meal. Force Field Application The force field technology on Habitat One is no longer only used for station-wide and personnel shielding. The physicists and engineers of House Triangulum became so adept at controlling force fields, that these are now used commonly as precision tool (like scalpels and blades) on in transport and robotics. Deflector arrays are used by most of the Habitat One nobles and by all of the danger zone personnel on the surface of Lovelace. The Field emitter Panoply is used too, to a much smaller degree. Handheld Holo-Comms and Holo-Wear The communication technology on Habitat One has been miniaturized to a very large degree. While not station-wide, prototypes of holo-projectors embedded in buttons, beads of a necklace or bracelet or other fashion accessories can be spotted. Gravity Control The technology to control gravity with handheld devices is still in preliminary phases (though such prototypes already exist and are used by nobility outside testing environments), but large anti-grav generators have been mastered by House Triangulum engineers hundreds of years ago. The usage of this technology is station-wide on Habitat One, apparent to any visitor as the vertical catwalks are often populated with people hurrying after their daily business. While for any newcomer this can produce a certain sense of vertigo, most of the staff on the station is very much used to walking the wall and ceiling of the station or being lifted by invisible force towards their destination. Robots The Robotics Families of House Triangulum are aplenty, and there is no better place to test and build new robotic solutions than on Habitat One. The station utilizes anti gravity drones for protection as well as robotic servants of every size and function, starting with small cleaner robots, through courier drones ending in robotic space vehicles capable of loading and unloading cargo outside the atmospheric filter and without human supervision. Virtual Intelligence Triangulum Virtual Intelligence is ubiquitous across the sector for computer vision applications. Artificial neurons, implemented on bespoke hardware, are combined in vast networks and trained for a variety of tasks including facial recognition, visual search, object tracking, and the motion capture required for holo-film production. Tractor Beam Array Habitat One has an array of Tractor Beam Emitters. While these are mainly used to guide incoming ships, during sieges and pirate raids these are utilized for combat by changing ships trajectories, crashing ships one into another or simply repelling incoming missiles and vehicles. Programmable Matter For most of the Imperial worlds, Programmable Matter is effectively Space Magic. Analogs of field programmable gate arrays allow for completely flexible digital logic. The area and number of logic cells on these chips is now large enough that a Triangulum IC can be programmed to serve any purpose, and even reprogram itself to serve different functionality on the fly. Hardware is also capable of self-repairing when logic cells become damaged the hardware can be rewritten to a different area of the chip. An analog electronics alternative (field programmable analog arrays) are now sufficiently advanced that the same is achievable for analog circuits. These easily adaptable integrated circuits are mostly used for research purposes, or among the wealthy. Mass produced devices still tend to use application specific hardware as this is cheaper for large-scale manufacturing. Triangulum electronics can quite literally download hardware updates. Song Doors House Triangulum has secrets, secrets they'd rather not have known to outsiders of the house. To keep these secrets hidden they utilize secret facilities, rooms, and terminals hidden behind special Song-Doors. The song door is a fortified self-contained structure which upon even the closest of examinations do not betray the nature of its being. These featureless doors present absolutely no ingress but upon the correct set of frequencies at specific intervals at specific tempos does the door resonate with the tonal-key and open itself to expose its secrets. The keys themselves are special devices hidden within signet rings and other personal symbols of the house. These devices possess the means to generate the inaudible songs needed to access these doors. These rings are of special manufacture, difficult for even Triangulum to create, requiring the utmost precision and even psionically active materials to build. This difficulty prevents others from creating the devices needed to open the Song-Doors. Even with a tonal-key, the proper song is needed to access its corresponding door. So in all to access, a Song-Door one must possess the location of the door, a Tonal-Key, and the correct Key-Song to make the door surrender its secrets. The existence of these doors and keys are secret and unexplained to the other houses, for whatever Triangulum sees fit to secure behind these doors must be dangerous knowledge for sure. Medical Till-McCulloch Glands For main article see Till-McCulloch Gland An artificial organ engineered by House Triangulum biologists to mass produce pluripotent stem cells. Recreational Electoos A project launched in cooperation with House Lyra to produce artistically brilliant nanite-based tattoos that would be animated and/or illuminated. In the face of strong marketing from The Trilliant Ring for their products of similar nature, this is only used by commoners on Habitat One. Hacking Competitions One of the most known junior competitions on every campus of any Imperial University is the famed annual Hacktoberfest. Held on Imperial Prime, the contest pit pairs of hackers against each other, trying to either build a secure environment using predefined blocks or, in turn, hacking through the security prepared by the opponent. Computer Scientists from all around the sector come to Imperial Prime to compete and win fame, respect and a substantial reward in Imperial Credits. The competition is organized by Habitat One Computer Science Families. 3g Sports More physically adept commoners of the sector try their strength in many of the regular sport competitions, but with a twist - on the Arcology these are played in 3g gravity. There are 5 special arenas built for that purpose in the common areas of the station, with the largest being set in the Gravison Triangle Park. Uplifting Animals House Triangulum’s technology to uplift various species of animals is costly but constitutes a high percentage of the House income. Sold via The Trilliant Ring markets the semi-intelligent animals are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses. Because all non-human intelligence is under scrutiny from House Crux supporters and the Church since the House Cygnus purge, extreme caution is advised while creating these uplifted creatures. Uplifted Cat Cafe The uplifted cat cafe is a byproduct of the Triangulum animal uplifting project. In addition to the human staff, the cafe is staffed with semi-intelligent cats. The enhanced cats are trained in recognizing and analyzing human behavior (psychological training). Thus every visit to the cafe can serve as a therapeutic session during leisure time. It also serves the best coffee on Habitat One. Genetically Pacified Violent Carnivore Petting Zoo Available at Common Level 7. Yeah. Waterpark Zero gravity water park can be found on Common Level 4. Suspended globes of water to swim in can be a very refreshing experience, although swimming without special equipment is very dangerous and strictly forbidden. A vac skins rental service is available near the park. Facilities Body Sculpting Clinic Habitat One is home to a collaborative clinic specialized in body sculpting. The clinic is staffed and managed by the Caduceus Organization of House Serpens. Meanwhile, House Triangulum provides the expertise for advanced medical treatments. As a show of goodwill to the empire, patients in need of healthcare are offered a non-profit treatment. Vanity and cosmetic treatments are still profit oriented. Offered treatments include genetic alteration, aesthetic reconstruction and surgery, and transplantation of basic and advanced cybernetic hardware. The advanced genetic alteration therapy allows changing the patients at a genetic level, making their alterations heritable and allowing female-targeted shapes to bear offspring. The tools used during any manual operations are state of the art force-field applications. Additionally, an exchange of knowledge has been arranged. House Serpens offers education in medical expertise to Triangulum staff. In return, House Triangulum trains Caduceus practitioners in the administration of advanced treatments. Triangulum Universities It is a long-standing tradition that all House Δ members have the right to free education, but that also any commoner who has sworn an oath to the House Δ shall also receive one. This is advertised across the sector as an opportunity to expand one’s horizons by both receiving a full academic education degree and a position among the brightest minds of the sector. For people living within House Δ holdings, this is a commodity they’re used to, but it is a demanding choice for any of the outsiders that come to one of the Universities. Even those who wish to pay for their education are offered to join the Δs pursuit of knowledge, and more often than not decide to stay and swear an oath to House Triangulum. Mobile Construction Platforms For the main article, see MCP MCP’s (or Mobile Construction Platforms) are stations outfitted with spike drives and can, therefore, transverse the Acheron Rho sector. The scope of the MCP’s vary both in size and in the level of technology on board depending on the scope of their intended tasks as well as the resources of the Triangulum Family/Families involved. Some of the more prestigious MCP’s in existence have true Golden Age PreTech components and are deployed in the most vital Triangulum projects in Imperial space. The Mega-Dome The top of the station is covered by an enormous vegetation dome that includes mycoprotein farms, algae beds, parks and forests and gigantic genetically modified trees that provide organic matter for consumption. Bioengineering Laboratories In addition to the House Serpens clinic for Body Sculpting, several Bioengineering Families conduct research or genetic modifications that would provide the same effect. The result of this research is a line of strong, fast and intelligent human that surpass most naturally born Pamitans. These are often the pilots, guards and military leaders of the Station defense forces. Lovelace Surface Camps The once glorious House Triangulum cities lie in ruins on the surface of Lovelace, eaten slowly by its corrosive atmosphere. In order to regain the lost technology of their ancestors, Triangulum Nobles launched a number of research programs focused on building surface camps near the old arcologies. These facilities are protected by massive force fields, staffed with the bravest researchers and focused on finding and reverse engineering any technology left in the ruins. Lovelace Ruins Even though the entire planet of Lovelace was never successfully terraformed, the surface was once home to billions of Triangulum ancestors. Now the planet is a wasteland, with ruins of the House former glory dotting its surface. There are several enormous cities collapsed and eaten by the acid rains, and five wrecks of the gigantic space stations are visible from orbit. Large Experimental Facilities There is a number of family owned research stations with a population of almost a thousand inhabitants each. Psionics PsiDrones It is a well-known fact, that the main defense of the Habitat One station is a remotely controlled drone swarm. Part of the remote control procedures is defined using psychic technology, where, if necessary, a single psychic can use a specially designed amplifier to take mental control over the swarm. Psitech Research House Triangulum researchers seek every opportunity to work with House Serpens specialists in order to find ways to combine psychic abilities and technology and recover what was once known as Psitech. Though success is currently limited, the relentless approach by House Triangulum Nobles does bear some promising fruit. PsiMechs Several large Families of House Triangulum, House Reticulum, and House Serpens are part of a contract to design, test and provide psychically controlled and active mechs. As far as official information, this is the only source of these machines in the sector. Technological Gossip Communication Supposedly, House Triangulum research has led to a massive increase in the efficiency and reduction in the size of power amplification circuitry. Additionally, advances in material science have allowed for an antenna to be safely integrated into clothing, allowing for practical transmission even at low frequencies. These technologies combined have allowed radio frequency communications to be miniaturized to the stage where a hand-held Comm Pad can communicate system (not sector) wide with no need for communication relays. Capital Class Weapons It's been a long time speculation whether the Habitat One station is equipped with any capital singularity cannon or planet killer class weapons. On many occasions, Reticulum Kannushi and Shinkan jokingly mention assisting Triangulum Nobles in building such a weapon, but no proof of its existence was ever discovered. Nanotech It is a known fact, nanotechnology was largely developed by House Triangulum. The past few decades a large decrease in improving on the existing tech can be observed, however, some say, new and interesting ways of using nanotechnology are being developed somewhere in Pamita Cha. One of the recent trends is using strength enhancing and blow-mitigating nanites that also help repair bruises and scars with the help of some Serpens medical research in some interesting ways. The nanites can’t leave the human body, and they can only operate for about half an hour, but when they’re active, they’re quite impressive. It’s quite a sight to see a somewhat scrawny scientist drink a grey sludge and then punch another larger man off of his feet. Even stranger, the losers of these fights aren’t really angry as you might expect. They’re captivated with the technology that can make someone temporarily resistant to physical blows, but we have seen that electrical shocks are still a bit of a problem. If any of the scientists have any arguments to get out, they each take a swig and hit it out until they’re satisfied. Invisibility Cloaks and Levitation Boots A pirate’s tale has it, that most House Triangulum Nobles wears boots that allow them to defy gravity and cloaks that use some ancient light-bending technology. Although there are mentions of such technology being available pre-scream, no one ever confirmed the existence of these artifacts in the present.'' Category:House Triangulum Products Category:House Triangulum